perfectdarkfandomcom-20200214-history
Series Timeline
2000 BC *'2000 BC' Maians encounter life on Earth 1600s *'1650 AD' Maians encounter the Skedar near Delta Eridanus 1700s *'1703' Elvis is born 1910s *'1917' Sir Richard Carrington is born 1920s *'1927' Dr. Sara Carrington (maiden name Leece) is born 1940s *'August 14th, 1945' Sir Richard founds Secure Development International, a scientific R&D firm specializing in cryptography and early computer technology *'1946 '''Sir Richard Carrington is knighted for his cryptography and early computer work at Bletchley Park during World War II 1960s *'October 7th, 1960''' Daniel Carrington is born in Edinburgh Royal Infirmary, Edinburgh, Scoltland *'May 17th, 1962' Dr. Eustace Caroll is born in Oxford, England *'1964' Dr. Friedrich R. Murray is born *'November 27th, 1966 '''Zhang Li is born in Wuhan, Hubei Province, China *'1966 Amanda L. Waterberg is born : Zentek CEO Georg Bricker is born in Stuttgart, Germany : Leland Shaw is born *'November 7th, 1967 '''Dr. Thaddeus Killington Rose, creator of the Canadian Superflu, is born in Huntington, Quebec *'April 24th, 1969 Jack Dark is born in Middletown, New York 1970s *'September 29th, 1970' Sir Richard Carrington dies in an automobile accident *'1971 '''Paul H. Sexton is born *'June 1st, 1976''' Trent Easton is born in Boston, Massachusetts *'1978 '''Daniel Carrington splits the family business in two, founding the Carrington Institute through the research and development half. His mother continues the operations of the other half, leasing scientific facilities throughout the world to the British and US governments 1980s *'1980 Takahata Sato is born *'''December 10th, 1983 Cassandra De Vries is born in London, England *'1985' Daniel Carrington has first contact with Maian Ship orbiting above Earth. Putting forward a plan that would help both parties, resulting in accelerated contact between Humans and Maians. Having agreed that his plan was sound, and finding him to be a person of integrity, the Maians allowed Carrington to release their technology into the public domain through his considerable Research and Development holdings **'April 21th' Miranda Sturgis is born **Zhang Li founds dataDyne *'1987 '''Jack Dark graduates from high school and enlists in the United States Marine Corps. He reenlists after his first tour ends *'January 5th, 1988''' Lawrence “Larry” Foster is born 1990s *'1991' Trent Easton enters Loyola University at age fifteen *'June 16, 1992 '''Cassandra's younger brother, Arthur William DeVries dies in a car crash *'1992 Georg Bricker marries Greta *'''January 19th, 1995 Trent Easton is hired as a cryptographer at the United States National Security Agency in Fort Meade, Maryland *'February 2nd, 1995' Chandra Sekhar is born in Detroit, Michigan *'1995 'Jonathan Steinberg is born *'1997' Fed up with government bureaucracy, Trent Easton leaves the NSA voluntarily, accepting a position at Ellison Electronic Security, Inc., a subsidiary of dataDyne Industries *'October 4th, 1997' Zhang 'Mai Hem' Mai is born in Hong Kong *'1998' Heinrich Bricker is born *'1999 '''The first emergence of anti-gravity technology is introduced to the world by the Carrington Institute 2000s *'March 18th, 2000''' Joanna Dark is born in Atlanta, Georgia *'April 13th, 2000' Trent Easton is named to head up EES, Inc., a digital information security program contracted to the U.S. National Security Agency *'2000 '''Laurent N. Hayes is born : Joanna Dark's mother dies : Karl Bricker is born *'July 18, 2001 Doctor Thaddeus Killington Rose is hired by pharmaDyne *'''2001 Chun Fan is born *'2003 '''Ke Ling is born *'2004''' Cassandra De Vries is hired by DataFlow straight out of Cambridge University *'2006 '''The Skedar begin to scout Earth in an attempt to determine the location of the lost battle cruiser called the Cetan which is eventually found on the bed of the Pacific Ocean *'November 2nd, 2006 Daniel Carrington contacts dataDyne Corp. with the intent of collaborating on computer research. The response is favorable and negotiations begin, only to be abruptly broken off by dataDyne who announce that they will proceed on their own *'2007 '''Trent Easton is named Deputy Director of the NSA : Joanna Dark's combat training begins *'2008 'Shuang is born *'2009 'Wen is born 2010s *'2010 dataDyne Corp. announces development of fully optical quantum computing, with the promise of a true Artificial Intelligence within the next 10 years. : Zentek buys an arena in Seattle, Washington and renames it the Zee Arena. In responce, dataDyne buys the Space Needle, tears it down, rebuilds it bigger than it previously was and renames it the dataDyne Spire *'2012 '''An industrial spy breaks into the Carrington Institute and dies mysteriously when held in custody. : The Continuity causes the ''Kratakus, a liquid natural-gas tanker to crash into a Singapore harbor at 33 knots, exploding and killing nearly a quarter million people *'2014 '''Laurent Hayes is arrested and sentenced to life in prision for the murder of three people *'January 3rd, 2016 The first victims of a deadly super-influenza virus that strikes Canada are admitted to the Royal Victoria Hospital in Montreal *'Febuary 8, 2016 '''Laurent Hayes is found alive in Stony Brook Medium Security Institution in Manitoba, Canada, and is discovered to be immune to the Canadian Superflu *'March, 2016 Friedrich Murray creates a vaccine putting a halt to the Canadian super-flu that in the end, killed 37,364,211 people : Aston Villa wins the FA cup : Jeanine Wacker becomes the new Doctor : The war in Central Asia intensifies : Dr. Friedrich Murray is awarded the Nobel Peace Prize in Physiology or Medicine for his work on the superflu vaccine and becomes the CEO of pharmaDyne : *'July 3, 2016 '''Doctor Thaddeus Killington Rose is fired by pharmaDyne *'August 23, 2016 Friedrich Murray begins paying Doctor Rose to keep quiet about having creating the Canadian Superflu while employed by pharmaDyne *'2016 '''Royce-Chamberlain merges with Bowman Motors Group *'November 2017 Murray officially addopts Hayes *'2017' First anti-gravity vehicles appear : The UN Charter on Global Commernce is passed : Jonathan Steinberg is discharged from the Army and joins the Carrington Institute : Along with Daniel Carrington, Jonathan founds the Carrington Institute Covert Action Staff and begins to hire and train agents : Cassandra DeVries creates AirFlow.Net, a computer program that all but eliminates null-gravity vehicle accedents, earning dataDyne roughly thirty-seven billion dollarsin the first quarter of its release : Cassandra DeVries is promoted to CEO of DataFlow *'January 1st, 2018' Trent Easton is named Director of the NSA *'August 1st, 2018 '''dataDyne wins the contract to supply the United States Army with a standard-issue assault rifle, the Dragon *'September 3rd, 2018''' dataDyne Corp. introduces DeathMatch VR, a competitive play, interactive Virtual Reality combat game/sport, as mass entertainment *'Third Quarter 2018 '''Zentek begins to teeter on the brink of financial disaster *'2019 Cassandra DeVries and Daniel Carrington's relationship begins *'Summer 2019 '''Core-Mantis Omniglobal takes over Guadalcanal 2020s *'2020 'Georg Bricker requests to Zhang Li that Zentek and dataDyne merge if he is allowed to preserve Zentek under dataDyne's auspices *'January 3rd, 2020 'Nathan Zeigler disappears *'March 2020 The events of Perfect Dark Zero take place *'September 4th, 2020' The events of Perfect Dark: Initial Vector begin to take place *'January 2021 '''The events of Perfect Dark: Janus' Tears begin to take place *'January 17th, 2021''' The events of Perfect Dark: Second Front begin to take place *'2022 '''The events of Perfect Dark (Game Boy Color) take place *'2023 '''The events of Perfect Dark take place Category:Storyline